An application may also be referred to as an application program and is used for providing a user with complex content and functions. In order to enrich functions of an application, a third party can provide the application with a software development kit (SDK) applicable to the application, so as to provide users of the application with a third-party service. For example, a qq game hall service in Huanle Dou Dizhu (Happy Lord). Referring to FIG. 1, after Huanle Dou Dizhu is started, a button for the qq game hall service is shown. A user of Huanle Dou Dizhu can click the button for the qq game hall service to experience the qq game hall service.
However, in the foregoing method, a portal to the service provided by the third party is embedded in the application. When the application with the third-party service needs an operation such as version update, the third-party service also has to depend on synchronous update of the application, and otherwise, the provided service becomes abnormal.